Francine O'Connell
Francine Scanlon is the widow of Timothy O'Connell and current wife of Finbar Scanlon. Personal History At some point she married Timothy O'Connell and moved to London as he joined Harold Grey's 46th Regiment. Being a military spouse was difficult on Francine, and as Tim was an abusive drunk she had to take the brunt of that. In 1756, Tim abandoned her and took up with another woman, leaving Francine destitute and dependent on the kindness of her landlord Finbar Scanlon. With her husband gone, Francine started an affair with Scanlon and became pregnant. Events of the Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Private Matter , only surviving by the skill of his medical mentor and miracle. The injuring getting him invalided out of the service. And as they are a soldier family they do not take kindly to traitors. He explains that he had been out when Tim showed up and beaten Francine. It was after the attack that he first met Jack Byrd. Jack telling him about O'Connell being a suspected spy. So worried that Tim would come back for something he'd left Scanlon searched his shop to find the documents Tim had stolen and subsequently hidden there. Then he gathered his friends and family to handle Tim, knowing the man would return. When Tim returned Scanlon and company gave Tim back what he'd given Francine ten fold. Once he was dead they kept him behind the counter till the streets had died down enough then carried him out leaving him in the river to be found at someone's leisure. When Trevelyan came round the next day with Jack with a letter from Lord Melton and Trevelyan explaining he knew all about the stolen documents and would get them to the proper authorities. Scanlon had believed him and turned the papers over. To help Grey return to London with the documents Finbar offers to speak with Trevelyan, who has said he is in Finbar's debt. Though it is more a business agreement as Finbar sees it. For his assistance with ridding the couple of the pox, by infecting them with malaria to burn out the syphilis, Trevelyan would ensure Francine was taken safe to Ireland with money enough to care for her and the baby until he could return, a sum for his services, and then when his services were no longer needed his passage back to Ireland. }} Personality Francine has a deep sense of pride. She may have suffered abuse of her first husband Tim O'Connell but this did not break her spirit. She is not demure willing to speak up when she feels the need for it and brawl as well. Physical Appearance Francine's appearance is marred by the beating she took at the hands of her husband Tim O'Connell making it difficult to know how she would look otherwise. However, the slender bridge of her nose with fine nostrils had managed to be unmarred by the attack. Relationships Timothy O'Connell Francine married Timothy O'Connell who brought her to live in London where he joined the 46th Regiment. They had at best a rocky marriage. He was away often as a soldier and his temper was worse for drink which was taken out on his wife. Tim was not faithful to her often going whoring and eventually leaving her in the spring of 1756 to live with Iphigenia Stokes. Finbar Scanlon In the wake of her husband abandoning her Francine turned to the shoulder of her landlord Finbar Scanlon. The two grew close and started to have an affair, which resulted in her pregnancy. Finbar cares deeply for Francine, a sort of tenderness that Francine did not receive in her marriage to Tim. For the abuse that Tim dealt her Finbar and his friends and family beat Tim to death dumping his body int he driver. Following the death of her husband she married Finbar. Not long after their wedding Finbar arranged for Francine and their unborn child to be taken to Ireland with funds to provide for them till he could come to them. Name *'Francine' is the feminine diminutive of FRANÇOIS,Behind the Name: Francine - accessed 09 August 2016 French form of Franciscus Behind the Name: Francois - accessed 09 August 2016 a Late Latin name which meant "Frenchman".Behind the Name: Francis - accessed 09 August 2016 *'O'Connell' is a variant of Connell,Behind the Name Surnames: O'Connell - accessed 21 July 2016 Anglicized form of Irish Ó Conaill meaning "descendant of Conall".Behind the name Surnames: Connell - accessed 21 July 2016 Conall meaning "strong wolf" in Gaelic.Behind the Name: Conall - accessed 21 July 2016 *'Scanlon' is a reduced Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Scannláin, "descendant of Scannlán", a personal name formed from a diminutive of Scannal (Scannell),Ancestry: Scanlon - accessed 09 August 2016 a byname meaning "contention".Ancestry: Scannell - accessed 09 August 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Irish characters Category:Catholic characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters in The Private Matter